Sweet Possibilities
by Phx-Songbird
Summary: After years of living on the outside, Severus has a chance at friendship. Will he take it? Or will he continue to live out his lonley existence.


The usual disclaimers apply. The wonder world of Harry Potter belongs to illustrious J.K. Rowling.

A special thanks to the best beta in the world of Fanfiction, the fabulous TiesieKale. She make everything I write worth reading.

**Sweet Possibilities**

There were many things that were taken for granted about the dark man. It was believed that he was a heartless, emotionless man. Of course he was neither of those things; his emotions ran deep, far deeper than most people could even fathom. The perceptions that most people had of him were neither true nor accurate. This was mostly due to the façade that he chose to present to world. It started so long ago that he had no idea how to portray his persona any differently.

At what he believed to be the end of his life, he had put it all on the line. He did not verbalize his feelings; no one would have ever believed any of it if he had. He chose to open up his mind give away his inner most secrets away to the one living person he hated most.

Hate. That was an emotion he had no problem expressing. It came naturally for him to do so. All he had ever known in his lifetime was hate in one form or another. There had been very few people to ever shown him any love. The few who had had abandoned him sooner, or later. It became easier to keep people at bay. If he kept everyone at a safe distance then they could not hurt or use him. It still didn't stop them from using him, but it was not on an emotional level any longer, and thus it was easier to bear.

It was now that he was at loss. His perfectly crafted image no longer existed. Thanks to that boy, everyone knew his true motivations all these years. That which he kept hidden from the world was now exposed. He almost certain, that those who had feared him would now see him as soft. It was from reality, he was no softer now than he had been before the truth was exposed, yet he could already tell what they were thinking. It was not even necessary to invade their minds. This new dilemma plagued him night and day.

A part of him wanted to be the aloof person he had always been, another part wanted to embrace the newfound freedom now offered by the turn of events. He was by nature a private man, but deep inside he had always yearned for acceptance. Now that he had it, he was unsure of what to do with it. As a young man, he had envied those who were easily accepted by their peers. It pained him, knowing the cost of his newfound popularity. He nearly died, and spent the best years of life in constant peril. He lived at the fringes of life. Never trusted, begrudgingly accepted, sneered at, and whispered about behind his back. Now all that was over, but did he truly want to the acceptance of those who have always hated him.

She had always believed that he was special. Not that she would have ever admitted as much to her friends. There was something in the dark man's demeanor that had always held an attraction to her. It had not always been a physical attraction mind you, but it had lingered since she first heard him speak during that first unforgettable class.

A year had passed since the war's end, and she little contact him. He came to all of the meetings that were still being held as a precaution, but he spoke to no one directly. In fact, he only spoke when it was an absolute necessity. His voice had been affected by his injuries, it seemed to her as though he would use it only sparingly. She would always listen intently when he chose to speak.

It was on one such night, after a meeting held at Harry's new home; that she decided to take a chance and speak to him. She had been afraid to do so before, knowing full well that he would probably reproach her. However, this night seemed different; there was something about him that seemed different. She knew that it had to be now or never. Such an opportunity would never present itself again and she would not miss it.

With the meeting now over, he was about to leave. He never felt the need to stay behind and socialize with the fellow members of the Order. Most were half his age and had been his students. It was not the type of scene that a man like Severus would feel entirely comfortable with. He usually took his leave as soon as the meetings concluded. Just as he was reaching the foyer, a small voice called out to him.

"Professor?"

He turned around and looked down at the young woman, wondering what she could possibly want from him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked almost in a whisper. He already had spoken far too much this evening. This evening's proceedings were of the sort that he had felt the need to voice his opinion. His throat would be raw for several days.

"I… I was wondering if I could speak with you. No one else does, and you never stay after the meetings are over."

He stared at her through the curtains of black hair, contemplating how to answer her. Here was some one who actively seeking him out. This was something that had not ever happened to him. Even his friendship with Lily had not been that way. He had to work up to the courage to speak to her in the beginning. Now he was faced with this young woman. Should he just turn around and ignore her?

No, he would not. Here was the opportunity he had been looking for. Right within his grasp, was a chance at friendship. He would not let it slip through his fingers.

"Perhaps we can go have a cup of coffee," he offered.

"That would be nice," she responded with smile.

They left the house together ready to embark on the sweet possibilities.


End file.
